


In Plain Sight

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Reader is a fellow student, The reader's body isn't really described so it's not strictly f/m, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: We all have kinks we wanna try out, and Sylvain's either nice enough or horny enough to do this one with me.





	In Plain Sight

This was insane, this was absolutely _insane._ This was by far the dumbest idea I'd ever had, but I couldn't walk away from it. No, I'd committed to this and now I was going to do it, damn it. I tried to put on a brave face, but I was squirming in your seat. My heart already racing and ears picking on up the quietest sounds. So when Sylvain chuckled, it felt like it was booming when really, he was just using his normal volume.

"Don't be so nervous. I'm here with you," he teased. Maybe it was because he was here that made it so nerve-wracking. No, that was only part of it. If we got caught, we would be in so much trouble. Getting expelled was definitely a possibility.

And yet, the risk of getting caught was thrilling.

"So, are we doing this or not?" he asked. I glanced over my shoulder. No one was outside the classroom. We were alone. We were by ourselves. The coast was clear. We were good to go. It was all okay.

"Let's do it." I didn't start immediately. There was something weird in having Sylvain next to me. It wasn't completely uncomfortable; after all, if I wasn't comfy doing this with him, I wouldn't have admitted to having this fantasy. Maybe I was just a bit self-conscious. Slowly, I reached in between my legs and started rubbing myself through my uniform. I could feel Sylvain's eyes on me and it sent a shiver down my spine. Already this was feeling so good, sending pleasure through my system. I looked over at him and saw him doing the same. I wondered what he was hiding under those black pants. I'd always been kind of curious. As mean as it was, I figured his dick was probably the part of him that kept people with him, because it sure as hell wasn't the way he presented himself to the girls in town.

Had he done this sort of thing before? Or was he just enthusiastic about this since it was a first? I couldn't tell. But man, imagining Sylvain in an alley, cock out and moaning as he pleasured himself... That was a delicious thought. His hand moved into his pants, surely gripping his cock and working himself even more. Right. We needed to stay as clothed as possible. After all, we were in our classroom. If someone were to catch us, we'd have to quickly act like we weren't just masturbating. The idea was more arousing than I'd like to admit.

Although we were focusing on ourselves, Sylvain's eyes were trained on me and mine on him. Maybe if this went well, we could do this again in a more secure place. I'd love to put on a little show for him, and I'm sure he'd feel the same. Well, I hoped he would. I just assumed he was down to fuck since he's always bringing girls back to his room and agreed to do this. That would be just as good as this, laying on my bed, completely bare and pleasuring myself in front of him...

Footsteps echoed through the hallway and our hands quickly moved, resting on the table as we pretended to read from the open textbooks in front of us. My heart was slamming itself against my chest. Edelgard and Hubert passed us, chatting and completely unaware of what we were doing. Something in that made me even more desperate to keep touching myself. Their footsteps faded and I couldn't help but nervously laugh. Sylvain joined in.

“That was close,” he commented quietly.

“Yeah,” I breathed. But we didn't waste any time, hands resuming their work. I slipped my hand underneath my underwear, skin touching skin, and a small moan escaped me. Immediately, my heart was pounding in my ears and Sylvain quietly shushed me.

"Are you that turned on?" he asked quietly, lips brushing against my ear and his breath so hot against me. I bit down on my lip to silence any noises and just nodded. He unbuttoned his pants and, after glancing behind us, let his cock spring free. A jolt of electricity sparked through me seeing him bare himself in our classroom. Even I wasn't ready to do that yet.

He stroked his cock, thumb rubbing his tip and spreading his precum. I bet it would feel good inside me, or rubbing against me. My pace quickened, watching Sylvain touch himself so brazenly. His eyes closed and sweet Seiros above, that _grin..._ My toes were curling and my chest heaving as I tried to not to pant. I leaned against Sylvain, closing my eyes. I was already so close. And yet, when that wave came, it died back down quickly. Clearly, my body needed a short break before cumming. I rested, watching as Sylvain pulled a handkerchief of of his pocket and placed it on the table. His pace seemed to be slowing down a bit, teasing himself as he squeezed his shaft. I wish we could face each other and do this. Surely Garreg Mach had secluded corners we could try that in.

My body was getting warmer, begging for more touches, begging for something riskier. Sylvain was already here, baring his cock to me. My body was screaming at me to bare myself to him. I fiddled with my clothes, not taking them off but moving them out of the way. I shivered, biting my lip as the cool air hit my bare skin. Sylvain barely choked down a gasp, his eyes burning into my skin. Any self-preservation or care I had was slipping out of my fingertips and I worked myself harder, pleasure building and building until it tipped over. I jerked my leg and my back arched as I came, that sweet relief surging through my veins.

Sylvain's pace was getting more and more frantic. He grabbed the handkerchief and held it over his tip. Just a few more strokes and he shuddered against me, hips bucking slightly as he came. His chest rose and fell dramatically as he tried to catch his breath. As I pulled myself together, so did he, cleaning himself off and wrapping his dirty handkerchief in another one before putting it into his bag. I looked over my shoulder towards the door. It would be our luck to have someone find us finishing up, but no. We were still alone and that added a nice little bit of satisfaction. We really got away with it.

“We should do this again sometime,” Sylvain said, arm wrapping around my shoulder. “Maybe next time we should try this in the cathedral,” he teased.

“Sylvain!” I laughed at him, but not going to lie, the idea of that was enough to make my heart pound. The bedroom for a little show and/or desecrate the cathedral? The idea of either was enough to make me crave fooling around with Sylvain again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm surprised my first 3H smut fic was with Sylvain and not my husband Dimitri. I have a few wips with dimitri rn, but I just haven't had energy to work on them. depression is one hell of a drug. I straight up i have no idea how i was able to finish this, but it's done and although i'm super rusty, i'm glad i got this done. it's an idea i've been sitting on for a couple of days. hopefully i have the energy to finish the other wips, especially since i actually started those like right when 3H dropped.


End file.
